


On The Way Home

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obadiah thought that he'd heard all of Howard's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires canon knowledge of the first _Iron Man_ movie and all of _Agent Carter_ 's first season. It was written for the "late" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

The party has spilled out onto the front lawn, and Howard waves and blows kisses out the car window as they pull out of the driveway. “Where shall I take you, gentlemen?” Jarvis asks. “Do you wish to retire for the evening?”

“I don’t think it’s late enough for that yet,” Obadiah says with a wide grin. “Guess we’ll have to see which one of us drops first.”

“Was that a challenge I heard just now?” Howard hopes that he sounds tough. “Take us back to the city, Jarvis. Then we’ll see.”

“Certainly, Mr. Stark.”

Howard leans back in the seat and raises his bottle of gin in a toast. “Good man. You know something, Obie? I can always count on Jarvis up there.” The next words spill from his mouth more quickly than he might have wanted, but they’re all friends here, aren’t they? “Even when he’s tryin’ to shoot me outta the sky.”

“Is that right?” Obadiah nudges Howard’s knee with his own. “And I thought I’d heard all your best stories.”

Jarvis clears his throat. “Believe me, Mr. Stane, there are varying definitions of ‘best.’”

“Now I’m really intrigued.” Obadiah leans forward in his seat. “Just how mad at Howard were you?”

“With all due respect, sir, that is Mr. Stark’s story to tell.”

“If you say so.” Obadiah turns to Howard, who’s busy taking a long drink. Their legs are still pressed together. “I’ll get it out of you sooner or later, pal. That’s a promise.”


End file.
